Cita para la boda
by Erzebeth K
Summary: AU. Mathias acaba de cumplir treinta años y hace ocho meses que no tiene novia. Su querida y tozuda madre desea más que nada en el mundo que encuentre a la mujer adecuada y siente cabeza de una vez por todas. Así que cuando su hermanastro, Berwald, anuncia su compromiso con Tina, Mathias no tiene más remedio que inventarse a una... (RESUMEN COMPLETO ADENTRO) *DinamarcaxNyoNoruega*
1. Está cordialmente invitado

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia no me pertenece. La imagen que uso como portada para esta historia tampoco. Así mismo, la idea original corresponde a la película del mismo nombre. Ésta es sólo una adaptación, aunque claro, cambié un par de cosas.

**Pareja principal**: DinamarcaxFemNoruega

**Parejas secundarias**: SueciaxFemFinlandia HongKongxFemIslandia

**Advertencias**: AU. Nombres humanos.

**Resumen**: Mathias acaba de cumplir treinta años y hace ocho meses que no tiene novia. Su querida y tozuda madre desea más que nada en el mundo que encuentre a la mujer adecuada y siente cabeza de una vez por todas. Así que cuando su hermanastro, Berwald, anuncia su compromiso con Tina, Mathias no tiene más remedio que inventarse a una supuesta novia para que su madre deje de preocuparse por él. Los problemas llegarán cuando Mathias y su imaginaria novia reciban la invitación para asistir a la boda de Berwald. Entonces, tendrá que recurrir a una agencia para, literalmente, alquilar una.

**CITA PARA LA BODA**

**UNO: Está cordialmente invitado.**

.

_"La familia Oxenstierna y la familia Väinämöinen_

_Tienen el placer de comunicarle el enlace matrimonial de sus hijos_

_Berwald y Tina_

_Y tienen el honor de invitarle a la ceremonia religiosa que se celebrará a las 19:00 horas el día 24 de Julio del presente año en la catedral ubicada en la ciudad de Espoo, Finlandia._

_Por favor confirmar asistencia"_

—¡Mierda!

Maldijo en todos los idiomas que sabía —que bueno, sólo eran dos— al indeseable mueble que siempre se ponía violento cuando estás ebrio y cuando estás apurado. Mathias arrojó a la maleta un par de camisas, ropa interior y calcetines. ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir en Finlandia sin calcetines? Presuroso se aproximó al baño y lavó sus dientes a la velocidad de la luz. Y es que justo hoy se tenía que quedar dormido.

Hace más o menos un mes había recibido la invitación al matrimonio de su molesto hermanastro, Berwald y la dulce novia de éste. Claro, en su momento no le dio mayor relevancia… sólo sintió cierto tipo de empatía hacia Tina, pensando luego que tal vez estuviera loca al querer amarrarse para toda la vida a semejante ejemplar de… hombre.

Una semana luego de llegada la carta recibió una de su madre, en la cual —además de reclamarle su falta de sentido común a la hora de mantener una relación— hizo hincapié en que quería verlo junto a una linda muchacha en el matrimonio. Junto con ello el sobre traía dos boletos de avión; los Väinämöinen se ofrecieron gentilmente a ofrecerle hospedaje a él y su novia. Já. ¿De dónde carajo se suponía que iba a sacar una novia? La última que había tenido lo descubrió siendo infiel… aunque en su defensa podía decir que estaba ebrio. Bueno, desde aquel incidente habían pasado ocho meses y Erika no volvió a dar señales de vida.

Pronto se imaginó la cara estoica de Berwald siendo deformada en una mueca de burla solo para él al verlo aparecer sin cita en su matrimonio. ¡No! No le daría ese placer. Mathias estuvo una semana coqueteando con cada una de sus compañeras de trabajo, mas ninguna le tomó enserio… cada ente viviente de ese edificio sabía sobre la fama que le precedía. Maldijo.

Fue entonces cuando, por arte de magia, chocó con aquel anuncio en las páginas amarillas. "Alta confidencialidad, recomendaciones por montón" nada más y nada menos que una escort. ¡Vamos! Estaba desesperado. Además sólo sería mientras estuviera en Finlandia. A lo sumo una semana. Ya luego podría inventar que habían tenido muchas diferencias y Blablablá. Lo malo era que había tenido que recurrir a un préstamo bancario; la maldita cobraba carísimo.

Pero bueno…

El teléfono soñó. Mathias gruñó con el cepillo aún en la boca y optó por dejar actuar a la contestadora, en tanto continuaba corriendo de un extremo a otro de su departamento. ¿Dónde había dejado su boleto de avión?

"_Mathias, espero que me estés escuchando"_ —comenzó una voz calmada y visiblemente femenina. El rubio la identificó como aquella que sería su… novia. Era tan raro decirlo—. "_Tengo un pequeño contratiempo, por lo que te veré arriba del avión. No te preocupes, siempre cumplo con mis contratos. Nos vemos"_

El hombre se inquietó, ¿un contratiempo? Esperaba que la tal Norell llegara a tiempo. ¡Ya le había dado la mitad de la paga! Se dio un golpe contra la pared… a veces en verdad podía llegar a ser un completo imbécil.

Antes de darse cuenta bajó con su maleta, cogió un taxi y se adentró al avión que lo llevaría a Espoo, Finlandia. Su estómago se contrajo al ver el asiento vacío en el que debería estar su cita. Frunció el rostro en una mueca y trató de relajarse. Dejó su equipaje de mano en la parte de arriba y se sentó. Pronto sus dedos comenzaron a golpetear el apoyabrazos y una de sus piernas comenzó a agitarse. ¿Es que acaso esa maldita lo había estafado? ¿Por qué rayos no concretó antes una cita con ella? Ni siquiera sabía cómo era físicamente, eso de la máxima confidencialidad le intrigó. Tal vez e incluso ya estaba en el avión, pero no había usado su respectivo asiento…

Vio aproximarse a un aeromozo con una bandeja de… ¿acaso era alcohol? Se quitó el cinturón y se aproximó a él apenas ingresara a una pequeña cabina para rellenar los vasos.

—Hola —comenzó con voz forzosamente quieta—. Me gustaría saber si revisó la correcta ubicación de los pasajeros en sus asientos —hizo una mueca ante el asentimiento de cabeza del hombre—. Usted no entiende —musitó afligido. No dudó en beber hasta el fondo el contenido de uno de los vasos—. Necesito que una mujer se siente en el 34-B y que sea muy, muy guapa.

—¿Mhm? —el hombre se inclinó para ver por sobre el hombro de Mathias y una sonrisa apareció instantáneamente en su rostro—. Hola, 34-B —murmuró con una risilla. Mathias automáticamente volteó a ver y por poco sintió desencajar la mandíbula.

Aquella tenía que ser la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto en la vida. Cabello largo y de un rubio más claro que el de él; ojos serenos, labios carnosos y tentadores. Se dio una bofetada mental antes de acercarse a ella… tenía que asegurarse.

La fémina levantó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos como mar en tormenta en el atolondrado hombre parado frente a ella. Hizo una casi imperceptible mueca; en su tiempo como escort había tenido todo tipo de trabajos, sin embargo nunca había tenido que fingir ser la novia de alguno de sus clientes, mucho menos viajar a un país vecino a una boda. Lo examinó por unos segundos, Mathias parecía la clase de hombre que podía conseguir sin problemas una cita y no pudo evitar preguntarse el por qué había recurrido a ella, aunque lo mejor era no inmiscuirse y limitarse a ser el arquetipo de novia perfecta.

"_Necesito algunos… ah… ¿puedes fingir que me amas mucho, mucho y que enserio planeas casarte conmigo o algo así? Sería la única forma para que mi madre dejara de molestarme y que de paso no te joda tanto_"

Bueno, ya estaba ahí y un trabajo era un trabajo.

—Mathias —comenzó de forma casi cortante.

—¿Norell? —la aludida se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Justo en ese momento el aeromozo pasó junto a una nueva bandeja con pequeños vasos llenos de licor y Norell no dudó en tomar uno y ofrecérselo al danés con cierta… coquetería. Mathias se quedó con la boca seca y agradeció al cielo y al infierno que su lugar no fuera justo al lado de la atractiva mujer, sino justo delante de ella.

.

Eran los ochenta minutos más largos de su vida. Trató de relajarse respirando profundamente un par de veces. Repasó su itinerario. Llegarían a Espoo cerca de las cinco de la tarde. Luego tendrían la cena de ensayo y al día siguiente la boda. Dos días y todo el circo de la novia habría acabado. Le molestó que Berwald hubiera procurado que Astrid, la madre de ambos, comprara los pasajes el día después de la que sería su despedida de soltero. Mathias en verdad deseaba un reventón de los buenos, pero su amargado hermanastro ya se había encargado de arruinarle la ilusión, pero que va… haría su propia fiesta…

Trató de, lo más disimuladamente que pudo, dar vuelta y divisar a Norell. Simplemente no pudo evitarlo, era completamente hermosa, aún a pesar del aura de indiferencia que proyectaba. La mujer alzó la mirada del libro en el que estaba sumida y lo taladró. Mathias se removió incómodo y optó por no voltear a ver el resto del camino.

.

Caminaron en silencio por el aeropuerto. A pesar de que era supuestamente Mathias quien debía guiar, fue Norell quien se había tomado aquella atribución. La mujer había optado por dirigirse al hotel que estaba justo enfrente al aeropuerto y ocupar el baño para cambiarse de ropa y Mathias, por una vez en su vida adivinó las intenciones de otra persona.

—Espera, Norell…

—¿Qué?

—Es que —la miró de pies a cabeza—. Tu vestido no debió haberse arrugado mucho. Está bien si vas con ese.

—No —negó con la cabeza y luego se acercó a él y estiró la mano—. Tu corbata es roja y mi vestido también; se supone que encajamos a la perfección, no que es forzado al punto de coordinarnos hasta en el vestuario. Sería muy evidente que algo raro pasa, ¿no lo crees?

No esperó respuesta de su parte. El danés bufó, las mujeres eran muy complicadas. Gracias al cielo había un sillón cerca, por lo que se acomodó a sus anchas y esperó pacientemente a la rubia. Ya era de su conocimiento lo mucho que tardaban las mujeres en el baño… peor si se trataba sobre algo que involucrara ropa.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, lo único que recordaba era que Norell estaba cerca de él —al parecer lo había movido para que despertara— y que quedó con la boca abierta al verla con ese vestido azul que tan bien resaltaba cada parte de su anatomía. Tragó en seco y pronto esbozó una sonrisa; fingir ser el novio de semejante ejemplar de mujer iba a ser pan comido.

Sin embargo no tomó en cuenta el carácter de la fémina.

El danés dio un largo suspiro. Norell apenas y le dirigía la palabra y cuando lo hacía era cortante. En más de una ocasión se vio tentado a decirle, o más bien exigirle, que fuera más amable con él, después de todo le estaba pagando por un servicio, sin embargo algo le impidió hacerlo… era como si en verdad hubiera querido que la noruega lo pasara bien en su compañía. Pero no había caso, enserio que no.

—Eh, Norell…

—¿Qué?

Sus conversaciones siempre empezaban igual.

—Estaba pensando en que no tenemos una historia sobre cómo nos conocimos —rascó su mejilla con el índice; nervioso—. Te parece algo así como que eres psicóloga de la empresa en la que trabajo y…

—No.

—¿Por qué no? —alegó afligido. Si ya hasta tenía toda la historia planeada en su cabeza. Y tenía que decirlo; era perfecta.

—La mayoría de las empresas no permite lazos afectivos entre sus trabajadores —explicó—. Mejor les decimos que nos presentó un amigo en común. Es más creíble y tan cliché que siempre funciona.

—Ah… sí —rió apenas.

—Si mentan algo de lo que no hablamos, déjame improvisar a mí. Estoy acostumbrada a… sacar a relucir mi imaginación —mofó suavemente.

—¿Por eso lees?

—¿Mhm? —por primera vez durante esa conversación la noruega prestó atención al hombre que caminaba a su lado.

—Lo digo porque te vi leer en el avión. Aunque tal vez lo hacías para no aburrirte.

—Un poco de las dos —hizo parar un taxi y el resto del camino lo recorrieron en silencio.

.

.

.

**¡Hola! Como dije anteriormente, esta historia es más bien una adaptación de la película "the wedding date" aunque no va a ser textual. La historia va a tener a lo sumo cinco capítulos. Espero comentarios al respecto.**


	2. De malos ratos e ¿improvisación?

******Disclaimer**: Hetalia no me pertenece. La imagen que uso como portada para esta historia tampoco. Así mismo, la idea original corresponde a la película del mismo nombre. Ésta es sólo una adaptación, aunque claro, cambié un par de cosas.

* * *

**CITA PARA LA BODA**

**DOS: De malos ratos e… ¿improvisación?**

—Lamento lo que pasó abajo —expresó Mathias con verdadero pesar. Norell bajó el mango de su maleta y suspiró pesadamente. Una cosa era aceptar ser la novia de un molesto danés y otra, muy distinta era soportar a la madre de éste. ¡Odín! Enserio ahora estaba segura que la estupidez era hereditaria; mas tal parecía que el hermanastro de Mathias no la había heredado. ¡Bien por él!

La noruega posó sus ojos en el rubio e hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia, aún cuando los chillidos de Astrid aún aturdían sus delicados oídos.

.

_¡Mathie! ¡Tu novia es completamente hermosa! ¿Por qué no me habías contado? ¿Acaso ya no le tienes confianza a tu pobre y vieja madre? —sollozó exageradamente—. Yo que siempre me preocupé porque no te falte nada, que te cambié los pañales y cada día te di de beber de mi pecho. Yo que siempre velé por el sueño y la seguridad de mi pedacito de cielo…_

—_Mamá… —comenzó el danés, visiblemente incómodo ante el espectáculo que estaba dando su madre. A un lado, Berwald estaba en compañía de Tina y más atrás estaban los padres de ella. El hombre de gafas miraba la escena tan estoico como siempre, sin embargo quien lo conociera bien sabría interpretar sus pequeños gestos de burla. En tanto Tina, más abierta en cuanto a sus sentimientos, no disimuló su mueca de incomodidad._

—_¡Ya no te importa tu vieja madre! —siguió gimoteando la mujer. Mathias no sabía dónde esconderse para parar con todo ello._

—_Disculpe señora —intervino Norell por primera vez desde que habían arribado a la casa—. No culpe a Mathias por no decir nada; yo le pedí que no lo hiciera, simplemente quería ver qué tan lejos llegaba con tal de complacerme. Sin embargo nunca pensé en que mi acción pudiera dañar a alguien, por lo que le ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas._

_El danés se quedó con la boca abierta por tercera vez en el día. ¡Norell era una actriz muy virtuosa! ¡Qué va! La muy maldita estaba clamando por un maldito Oscar. Astrid pareció conforme con tal intervención, no obstante nadie previó lo que sucedería a continuación._

—_Ay, querida —terminó de enjugar sus lágrimas con el pañuelo blanco, acto seguido tomó las manos de la noruega entre las suyas y le miró con determinación—. ¿Cuándo es la boda? ¿Y los nietos? Ya he esperado demasiado._

.

—Enserio no creí que te preguntaría algo como eso —siguió el danés—. Es decir, conozco a mi mamá y sé que es un tanto… efusiva. Pero…

—Tu registro de novias tiene que ser realmente desastroso para que tu madre esté tan desesperada —mofó y no pudo reprimir una risilla al ver el rostro desencajado de Mathias—. Oh, tal parece que di en el clavo.

—No es lo que crees…

—Pruébame.

Mathias prefirió revolotear sus ojos celestes por la habitación. No era muy amplia, pero sí lo suficiente como para hacer caber una cama matrimonial, dos mesitas de noche, el respectivo closet y claro, el baño privado. Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos al sentir la penetrante mirada de Norell sobre su persona. Se preguntó qué rayos tenía esa mujer que lo ponía en ese estado con tanta facilidad. Dejó pasar un par de segundos más, en los que la rubia sólo se limitó a ensanchar su risilla de burla. Gruñó.

—¿Enserio quieres saber?

—No es como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer —se encogió de hombros y acto seguido se sentó al borde de la cama y cruzó una de sus piernas, dando a Mathias la tentadora visión de ellas. Tragó en seco.

—Sí, lo es —confesó por fin—. Ya sabes, mi noviazgo más duradero fue de… dos meses, creo.

—En verdad eres un cerdo.

—¿Acaso no puedo ser la víctima? —alegó afligido. Norell guardó silencio unos segundos, escaneándolo de pies a cabeza para lo que supuso sería su veredicto.

—No.

—¿Por qué no? —inquirió mosqueado. Vamos, si él también era perfectamente capaz de encajar en el papel de víctima, ¿no?

—Por tu kinésica —hizo evidente—. A simple vista no pareces del tipo indefenso.

—Eso fue… —no tuvo palabras para refutarle algo, simplemente frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —siguió Mathias. Norell apenas y le prestó atención.

—No hablo de mi vida privada con clientes.

—Oh vamos, tampoco te estoy pidiendo las medidas —alegó infantilmente—. Al menos dime de dónde eres, porque no pareces danesa.

—Soy de un pequeño pueblo al norte de Noruega. Fin de la conversación.

—Pero Noru…

—¿Cómo me llamaste? —alzó una ceja en señal de reproche. Mathias sólo acentuó su sonrisa.

—Es que rima con tu nombre y creo que es lindo, como tu —en un rápido movimiento se acercó a ella, acostándola sobre la cama y sujetando sus muñecas. El danés se quedó unos segundos contemplándola, su rostro era como el de una muñeca, a pesar de la mirada fría que estaba proyectando en ese momento—. ¿Y si nos divertimos un rato en tanto comienza la cena?

—Tendrás que pagarme el doble en ese caso.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Me estás jodiendo?

—Já. Enserio eres molesto —se apartó de él, dándole un rodillazo en el estómago y se acarició suavemente las muñecas; no que Mathias le hubiera hecho daño, simplemente fue un acto reflejo—. ¿Enserio crees que por ser escort me acuesto con cualquiera? Más de la mitad de mis clientes ni siquiera ha recibido una sonrisa de mi parte.

—Eres mala…

—Sólo sé negociar —mofó—. Si quieres sexo te costará el doble de la tarifa; y te cobraré el 10% del total por cada beso que me des, porque claro… tarde o temprano vas a tener que hacerlo o tu madre comenzará a sospechar…

—Eres una bruja astuta —gruñó, aún adolorido por el golpe.

—En realidad no me interesa lo que pienses de mi —se encogió de hombros y sacó un libro de la maleta para hacer tiempo hasta la cena.

—¿Enserio nunca has querido acostarte con un cliente?

—Nunca dije eso.

—¿O sea que sí?

—No tergiverses las cosas, idiota. La que te está haciendo el favor soy yo, así que…

—¿Favor? —rió irónico—. Casi tuve que hipotecar mi departamento para poder pagarte.

—Ese no es mi problema.

—Vamos, Noru…

—Es Norell.

—Noru…

—Cierra la boca. Eres molesto.

.

.

—¿Y cómo se conocieron? —inquirió con verdadera curiosidad, Tina, la linda y dulce prometida de su estirado hermanastro. Mathias pronto sintió que el nudo de la corbata le estaba apretando; ya Norell había dicho que ella se encargaría de contar la historia, ¿no? Sin embargo estaba ahí, a su lado, muda como una planta. ¿Acaso se estaba vengando por lo que pasó en la habitación hace rato? Comenzó a odiarla.

—Gilbert, un amigo en común, nos presentó en un bar —dijo el primer nombre que le cruzó la mente. Bueno, aquel era su compañero de farras después de todo; siempre competían por quién bebía más cerveza, hasta que claro, llegaba Elizabeta, la novia del albino, y lo arrastraba, furiosa, fuera del bar.

—¿Pero qué dices, amor? Si fue Arthur quien nos presentó y fue en su fiesta de cumpleaños—se giró a él y le ofreció una mueca de burla que sólo Mathias pudo ver—. ¿Ya te olvidaste?

—Ah, no, no, no, no, yo solo… —y comenzó a reír sumido por los nervios. ¡Iba a matar a Norell!

—Bueno, una equivocación la comete cualquiera —intervino Tina, salvando literalmente el pellejo de Mathias, pues la madre de éste ya había comenzado a verlo con cara rara. En ese momento amó a la pequeña finesa y nuevamente no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué rayos una mujer tan dulce podía casarse con el bestia de Berwald.

—Hey Tina, ¿por casualidad estás embarazada?

Berwald, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio junto a su prometida, no pudo evitar atragantarse con el licor que estaba ingiriendo. Tina sonrojó tanto como una grana y las madres de ambos novios se escandalizaron ante semejante pregunta; más aún por la actitud que habían tenido sus respectivos hijos.

—¡Por Odín! ¡No! —chilló la finesa, aún roja como un tomate español. Mathias pareció desconcertado ante la efusiva respuesta; ahora sí que no entendía el por qué del matrimonio.

—¿Entonces por qué ray…? ¡Ay! ¡Me duele, Noru!

—Ya has dicho suficientes estupideces para el resto de la semana, amor —regañó su "novia"; Astrid pareció encantada que por fin una mujer controlara a su hijo mayor. Se acercó a Norell y no dudó en apartarla de Mathias para así parlotear tranquilamente con ella, acompañada de Tina y la madre de ésta. Berwald se acercó a su hermanastro y emitió una mofa para con el danés que se acariciaba la adolorida oreja.

—Par'ce que encontr'aste la horma de tu z'pato.

—Cierra la boca, maldito sueco.

—Hm —no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de molestar a Mathias, claro que no.

—Sigo pensando en cómo rayos hiciste que Tina aceptara casarse contigo. Seguro que la amenazaste o algo así.

—Qu' seas un d'sastre en cuanto a r'laciones, no signif'ca que t'dos seamos igu'les.

—Já. No me hagas reír.

La discusión no pudo seguir, pues Tina se aproximó al par de hermanos, informando que la cena ya estaba lista y que pasaran a sus lugares. Toda mueca de fastidio en el rostro de Berwald desapareció de golpe. Pasó un brazo por la cintura de su prometida y depositó un beso en su frente; la finesa sonrojó automáticamante, aún así Mathias divisó las miradas soñadoras de ambos y se sintió como un mal tercio. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, Tina sí estaba enamorada de su hermanastro y esa era la única razón por la que se casaba con él. Aún así seguía pareciéndole inaudito.

.

.

.

* * *

**¡Gracias por los reviews y favoritos! Quedan sólo 3 caps para que la historia termine. y Respondiendo reviews, ¡Ice sí va a aparecer! Están locxs sin creen que lo iba a dejar de lado. Pero va a aparecer más adelante.**


	3. Ofrenda de paz

******Disclaimer**: Hetalia no me pertenece. La imagen que uso como portada para esta historia tampoco. Así mismo, la idea original corresponde a la película del mismo nombre. Ésta es sólo una adaptación, aunque claro, cambié un par de cosas.

* * *

**CITA PARA LA BODA**

**TRES: Ofrenda de paz.**

—_Argh_, esto es una mierda.

Mathias sintió crujir toda su espalda apenas se levantó y es que había pasado la noche en el suelo junto a un par de frazadas y una almohada, en tanto Norell durmió tranquilamente en la cama… que dicho sea de paso, era matrimonial. En un principio el danés propuso poner almohadas en medio de la cama para así no invadir el espacio personal del otro; sin embargo, alrededor de las tres de la madrugada, la mano "traviesa" de Mathias cobró vida y pareció tener especial afecto por cierta parte de la anatomía femenina. Norell sonrojó tanto que incluso en la oscuridad éste podía verse. Le dio tal golpiza al rubio que éste apenas y tuvo fuerzas para quejarse por tener que dormir el resto de la noche en el suelo.

—Espero que te duela tanto la espalda que no puedas ni moverte —fue el saludo de buenos días de la noruega. Mathias solo atinó a rodar los ojos.

—¿Sabes? No te haría mal ser un poco más amable con la gente. Alguien podría hacer correr el rumor de tu horrenda personalidad y no sería bueno para tu negocio.

—Já —Norell se acomodó de tal forma en la cama que su rostro quedó justo a la altura del danés que estaba sentando en el suelo—. ¿Enserio crees que a los hombres les interesa mi personalidad?

—Podría.

—No me hagas reír —mofó y se levantó de la cama—. Eres probablemente el único que sabe como soy, y sólo por el hecho que he estado contigo más tiempo que con el resto.

—Oye, y si no tienes sexo, ¿qué haces con ellos toda la noche?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no tengo sexo con mis clientes?

—Simplemente que cobras carísimo y hasta donde sé, no todos son millonarios.

—Conversamos. Bebemos vino. Eso.

—¿Alguna vez alguien te ha pagado por…?

—Apenas un par —cortó tajante. Se quitó la parte de arriba del pijama, dándole la espalda al rubio y arrojó la prenda al suelo—. Si quieres ducharte conmigo, ya sabes lo que debes hacer —sonrió coqueta, sin reprimir luego la mueca de burla ante el desconcierto del danés. Prefirió ahogar sus risas dentro del baño.

.

.

Mathias apoyó el codo sobre la mesa de la cocina y la cabeza sobre la palma. Pensó que para ser el día de la boda las cosas estaban extrañamente tranquilas. A un costado, Tina preparaba hot cakes en tanto tarareaba una canción que no supo identificar. Alzó una ceja en tanto llevó una cucharada de cereal a su boca.

—¿No deberías estar arreglándote, Tina? —musitó al ver que la finesa aún estaba con ropa holgada, no obstante, de apariencia cómoda.

—Hoy no tengo planeado salir sino hasta después del almuerzo —explicó con una risilla. Sacó un hot cake y metió más mezcla al sartén.

—¡Oh! ¿Te arrepentiste de casarte?

—¿Ah? No —rió—. ¿Cómo crees? Pero la boda es en tres días. Así que…

—Oye, podría jurar que mi invitación dice que hoy es la boda.

—Oh —se quedó meditando unos segundos—. Probablemente Astrid se equivocó de invitación. Es que al principio queríamos casarnos el 24 —se apresuró a decir ante el desconcierto del danés—, pero cometimos el error de mandar a hacer un lote de invitaciones sin antes consultar en la catedral si tenían disponible ese día. Por suerte no enviamos ninguna antes de corroborar. Excepto por la tuya, que era la más urgente ya que estabas en Dinamarca. Es la única explicación que encuentro.

—Ah —soltó un bufido e inmediatamente pensó en Norell. Esperaba que no se le ocurriera decirle que su tarifa subiría debido al aplazamiento del matrimonio. Volvió a bufar.

—No se le hace muecas a la comida, _Mathie_, ¿es que acaso no te enseñé nada?

—Mamá —alegó el aludido, alargando las sílabas.

—No es correcto hablarle así a tu madre, _amor_ —intervino la noruega. Se acercó al danés con la clara intención de besarlo, mas prontamente el hombre recordó la condición monetaria. Pudo jurar ver la mueca de burla de ella.

—¿No vas a besar a tu novia, hijo?

Mathias maldijo al cielo y al infierno. Vio a Norell parada justo enfrente de ella y pensó que si iba a tener que prácticamente darle su sueldo del próximo mes, al menos tenía que valer la pena. Posó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la rubia y la acercó a su cuerpo antes de darle un beso que distó mucho de ser casto. Se apoderó con fiereza de los labios femeninos, disfrutándolos desde el primer contacto. Norell intentó separarse de él, el muy maldito se estaba aprovechando de ella… incluso tal vez vengándose por haber dormido en el suelo. Sintió ganas de patear cierta parte de su cuerpo que lo haría retorcerse de dolor, mas odió admitir que ese sentimiento aminoró poco a poco en tanto las manos de Mathias dibujaban círculos en su espalda… era muy relajante.

Apenas y se despegaron lentamente, viéndose a los ojos. Para cuando se dieron cuenta, tanto Tina como Astrid tenían los ojos puestos en ellos; Mathias se incomodó.

—Buenos días, _amor_ —musitó Norell con el rostro inexpresivo. El danés sintió la urgente necesidad de volver a besarla, sin embargo ella se alejó de él para ayudar a Tina. Astrid se acercó a su hijo y se sentó a su lado, sonriente.

—Van enserio ustedes dos, ¿eh? —susurró para sólo ser oído por su hijo mayor. El aludido sonrojó en el acto.

—Mamá…

—Me alegra que la hayas conocido —musitó antes de irse a ayudar a las más jóvenes.

Mathias hizo una mueca. Sin poder evitarlo, posó los ojos en Norell y cada uno de sus movimientos.

.

.

El danés concluyó que lo mejor que podría hacer sería evitar a la noruega durante el resto del día, con algo de suerte ella se olvidaría de añadir cierta cantidad a la tarifa final; sin embargo su madre tuvo la "brillante" idea de hacer que ambos acompañen a Berwald y Tina a la última clase de baile de salón que tenían y de pasó así aprovechar de practicar un poco. Bueno, no podía ser tan complicado, ¿no? El danés tenía experiencia bailando en clubes…

Error.

Pisó los delicados pies femeninos tantas veces que enserio creyó en cualquier momento Norell se abalanzaría sobre él y le arrancaría los ojos. Bueno… en realidad tuvo toda la intención de hacerlo; si no fuera por los gritos de la instructora y Tina, que clamó a su prometido separar a la noruega de él, tal vez en éste momento estuviera ciego.

Creyó que lo más prudente para su vida sería si él regresaba caminando a su casa. No se sentiría cómodo en la parte de atrás del auto junto a Norell. Tina fue la primera, y en realidad la única que intentó persuadirlo para que viniera con ellos, puesto que no conocía la ciudad y podría perderse. Mathias le sonrió encantadoramente y le aseguró que estaría bien.

Por primera vez su excelente sentido de orientación le salvaría la vida.

Antes de emprender su camino a la casa, pasó a una tienda…

.

.

Ondeó un pedazo de papel higiénico —que hizo alusión a la bandera de "me rindo"— antes de ingresar a la habitación que compartía con Norell. La rubia bufó audiblemente ante la llegada del impertinente danés. Aún le dolían mucho los pies. Mathias ingresó por completo a la habitación, cargando una bandeja con dos vasos grandes con pajilla.

—Es una ofrenda de paz —comenzó con una risilla nerviosa—. Te compré un batido de fresa —sacó uno de los vasos y se lo ofreció, rogando para que ella lo aceptara. Pasaron varios segundos antes de que ello ocurriera. Mathias suspiro de alivio.

—Ni creas que esto te librará de dormir en el suelo —musitó, para luego sorber un poco. El hombre sonrió suavemente antes de tomar valor y sentarse a los pies de la cama.

—Pensé que iba a ser más fácil —siguió Mathias, clamando por romper el silencio que se había cimentado. La noruega posó sus ojos en él; la bombilla aún en su boca le daba un aspecto gracioso, mas no le comentó nada al respecto.

—Asumo a que creíste que iba a ser como bailar en un club.

—¿Cómo rayos haces para saber lo que la gente piensa?

—No adivino lo que la gente piensa. Lo que pasa es que tu eres como un libro abierto —explicó sin más.

—Sí claro —sorbió un poco de batido—. ¿Por qué no me cuentas algo de ti? —pidió, ya sin la prepotencia que le caracterizó la primera vez que le hizo una pregunta similar. Norell frunció el ceño.

—¿Para qué?

—¿Por qué no? Simplemente para tener tema de conversación.

—Mhm —el silencio se mantuvo por varios minutos, lo justo para que ambos terminaran sus batidos. Norell dejó su vaso sobre la mesa de noche y luego se acomodó sobre el respaldo de la cama—. Soy alérgica al suavizante, estudié literatura en la universidad, sin embargo jamás he ejercido —encogió sus piernas y las rodeó con sus brazos—. Odio los pepinillos y tengo una hermana menor, Elín.

—¿Ella también es…?

—No —sonrió apenas—. Ella es periodista y vive en Islandia junto a novio. ¿Sabes? A pesar que egresó el año pasado, ya es muy famosa en ese país.

—Pareces orgullosa de ella.

—Lo estoy. Siempre cuidé de ella, y, aunque no me agradó cuando apareció con el asiático ese… vi que era tan feliz que simplemente tuve que dar un paso al lado.

—Aún así creo que no erro al decir que siempre estás pendiente de ella.

—Siempre va a ser mi hermanita.

Mathias sonrió. Norell le vio interrogante y con el ceño levemente fruncido, mas sin abandonar la pose en la que tan cómoda se encontraba.

—¿Qué hay de ti?

—¿Enserio quieres saber de mi?

—Sería lo más justo.

—Bueno —meditó unos segundos—. Soy de Dinamarca. Entré a la universidad a estudiar leyes, pero lo odié y luego me cambié a ingeniería comercial. Trabajo en eso. Mi papá murió cuando tenía un año, así que lógicamente no tengo recuerdos de él. Cuando tenía tres años, mi mamá se casó con el señor Oxenstierna y nació Berwald. En cuanto a comida, me gusta todo —finalizó con una risilla.

—Eres tan básico —mofó la noruega.

—Eres mala, Noru.

—Es Norell —gruñó y le arrojó una almohada—. Espero que hayas encontrado el gusto al suelo.

—¡Pero Noru!

—Y ni creas que me he olvidado de sumar lo del beso a lo que me debes.

.

.

.

* * *

**Me di cuenta que esto ya ni se parece a la película jajaj, o sea, hay partes, pero bueno... detalles. ¡Me alegra mucho que les guste!**

**Subo seguido porque tengo miedo de la amenaza de Kyary (?) jajaja bueee, a****hora a los reviews... porque me da flojera mandar PM's e.e**

**.**

**Castle 9 34: jajaja toda la razón, una persona normal simplemente lo quedaría mirando y le diría. ¿Te fumaste algo o qué? Pero hasta Berwald se delató solo jajaja. En el siguiente cap. se explican algunas cosillas respecto a eso. Y no, la verdad es que simplemente escribo cuando tengo inspiración y si no es muy tarde, subo. Por lo que no aseguro que actualice todos los días.**

**Kyary Von Wettin: Nooo, cualquier cosa menos la chocolatada T-T ya subí, ya subí jajaja**

**nekomisakichan: Es un hecho casi científico(?) que Ice, sea cual sea su versión DEBE estar con HongKong... son perfectos (L) Ya viste que ahí puse una referencia a ellos, pero en el último cap van a hacer su aparición estelar jajaj**

**jeannymard: jajajaja quedó más que evidente lo del embarazo, ¿no? jajaja y sí, ambas parejas son adorables (L)**

** karinauchihahotmail: gracias por tus palabras. Que les guste la historia me anima a seguir escribiendo.**

**.**

**A todo esto, ya tengo escrito el cap 4. Creo que se van a morir, en el buen sentido, claro jajaja**

**¡Saludos!**


	4. Despedida de soltera

******Disclaimer**: Hetalia no me pertenece. La imagen que uso como portada para esta historia tampoco. Así mismo, la idea original corresponde a la película del mismo nombre. Ésta es sólo una adaptación, aunque claro, cambié un par de cosas.

* * *

**CITA PARA LA BODA**

**CUATRO: Despedida de soltera.**

Le gustara o no, aún tenía que aguantar un par de noches el dormir en el suelo; sin embargo un rayo de esperanza nació cuando Tina comunicó que saldría en compañía de Norell y sus amigas, pues las últimas insistieron en que la finesa tuviera una despedida de soltera como Dios manda. No era justo que Berwald fuera el único que disfrutara.

Mathias casi lloró de felicidad; su adolorida espalda agradecería reposar en la cama al menos unas horas antes de que Norell lo echara cruelmente a patadas. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, tener dolor de espalda no había sido tan malo; después de todo, la noruega le había hecho un masaje por la tarde y, debía decirlo, esa mujer tenía manos de ángel.

La vio arreglarse, eran casi las ocho de la noche y precisamente a esa hora habían acordado juntarse todas en la casa de Tina. Mathias detalló cada parte del atuendo de la rubia; se veía preciosa con aquel vestido.

—Más te vale que cuando vuelva no estés en la cama.

—Eres mala, Noru —rió suavemente ante la mueca estoica de la fémina.

—Me voy —anunció ya con la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta. Mathias no dudó en acorralarla contra la pared y girarla para poder verle el rostro—. ¿Qué? —inquirió con molestia.

—¿No me das un besito de despedida?

—Jamás —lo apartó de su rostro con la mano—. Si yo fuera la que tomara la iniciativa, cosa que de antemano te digo nunca ocurrirá, no podría agregarlo a tu deuda.

—¿O sea que sólo debo seducirte para que todo sea gratis?

—Muérete, idiota —bufó antes de salir de la habitación.

.

.

La música estridente de aquel bar logró incomodarla, sin embargo pronto dejó aquello de lado, pues una de las amigas de Tina le pasó unas antenitas que en las puntas tenían mariposas, además de un buen montón de serpentinas y demás cotillón que claro, no dudaron un segundo en arrojar a la pobre finesa que no hacía más que reír nerviosamente ante lo que hacían sus amigas.

Una mujer de cabello castaño no hesitó en pedir al barman una ronda de vodka y todas las ahí presentes, salvo por Tina, bebieron hasta el fondo el contenido del vaso. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos las risas se hicieron más estridentes y más de una se fue a bailar por ahí. Norell no se separó de la finesa en todo ese rato, primero porque no conocía a las otras y segundo, porque en verdad la novia lucía incómoda y hasta cierto punto, se preocupó.

Tras rechazar la invitación de una pelinegra a que las acompañara a la improvisada pista de baile, Norell no hesitó en sacar a relucir la duda que —desde que pidieron la primera ronda de licor— asaltó su cabeza.

—¿No bebes?

—Ah —se removió incómoda—. Es que… no me gustaría estar mañana con resaca. Aún hay que ver varias cosas para que el matrimonio salga perfecto.

—Si sólo bebes vodka, no tendrás resaca —informó la noruega—. Te lo digo por experiencia. Además el de procedencia finlandesa en mi opinión, sabe mucho mejor que el ruso.

—Ah…

—¿Y bien? —inquirió al tiempo que le ofrecía un vaso a Tina que cada segundo lucía más nerviosa—. Es cierto lo que dijo Mathias, ¿no?

Por única respuesta, Tina bajó la cabeza, levemente sonrojada al verse descubierta por una desconocida; ni siquiera su madre y su suegra se habían percatado aún de ello. Dio un largo suspiro antes de tomar valor para enfrentar a Norell.

—Sí.

—¿Por eso te casas?

—No. Por supuesto que no —apoyó ambos codos sobre la mesa y dejó reposar la barbilla sobre sus manos, y se percató de que ninguna de sus amigas estuviera cerca antes de emitir palabra—. Su me pidió matrimonio hace casi un año; de haber sido esa la razón hace rato ya habría nacido el niño.

—¿Su?

—Así le digo a Berwald de cariño —sonrió.

—Ah —hizo una pausa para beber lo último de su vaso—. ¿Entonces? Oh, ya —rió suavemente, el licor comenzaba a hacer efecto—. ¿Calentón de una noche?

—Suena horrible si lo dices de esa forma.

—No encuentro otra manera —se encogió de hombros y dio otro trago a su vaso—. ¿Entonces…?

—Me enteré hace como un mes, por eso no se me nota nada.

—¿Y lo mantienen en secreto porque…?

Tina dio un largo suspiro.

—Mi madre es muy conservadora. Ella enserio cree que aún soy virgen y me planeo mantenerme así hasta mi noche de bodas.

—Entiendo. Vaya, quién diría que el tonto de Mathias tenía razón —rió suavemente y Tina no tardó en acompañarle—. Pero estar embarazada no debería impedirte disfrutar de tu despedida de soltera. Anda —se levantó de la silla y obligó a la finesa hacer lo mismo—. Ve a pedir un jugo y vamos a bailar.

Sonrió, visiblemente emocionada ante las palabras de la rubia. De por sí era alguien emotiva, sin embargo ahora sus hormonas alborotadas por el embarazo hacían estragos en su cuerpo. Abrazó con fuerza a la noruega y derramó un par de lágrimas sobre su hombro. Norell se desconcertó por completo, no sabiendo bien qué hacer en esa situación. Sólo atinó a abrazarla y acariciarle la espalda, rogando a Odín para que se tranquilizara.

Suerte para ella que bastó apenas unos minutos para lograr su cometido y por fin ir a divertirse.

Si en una primera instancia la música le había parecido molesta y muy alta, ahora no podía sino clamar por más. Las melodías de eurodance siempre habían sido sus favoritas… ¿Y Avicii? ¡Por favor! Amaba a ese hombre. Dio rienda suelta a sus sentidos, llenándolos cada vez más de licor. Bueno, al menos al día siguiente no tendría resaca y más importante, como Tina no bebería, sería la conductora designada así que no tendría que temer por acabar durmiendo en cualquier parte.

Norell no se dio cuenta cuando se encontraba en la casa de la finesa. Estaba molesta, ella quería seguir festejando. Dio un rápido vistazo no pudo evitar la risilla; las amigas de Tina estaban todas medio muertas y acomodadas de cualquier forma en los sillones de la sala. A duras penas ayudó a la dueña de casa a acomodarlas y luego, a tropezones y, omitiendo el ofrecimiento de la menor para ayudarla a subir las escaleras, se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con aquel molesto danés.

En el mayor silencio que pudo, abrió la puerta y vio durmiendo a Mathias en la cama. ¡¿Cómo osaba a desobedecerla?! Rió apenas al pensar en una forma de molestarlo. Movió suavemente su hombro y apenas él dio a la vista sus orbes cielo, Norell no dudó en poner uno de sus dedos sobre los labios del danés, impidiendo así que haga cualquier tipo de ruido. Se quitó los zapatos, acto seguido se acomodó a horcajadas sobre él y lo besó posesivamente. Mathias sobresaltó ante la acción de la noruega y la apartó suavemente de su rostro, no obstante ella emitió una mueca y en una muda orden le obligó a no volver a interrumpirla.

Mathias sintió una descarga ante el beso de la rubia, apretó los dientes en un intento de calma, sin embargo sus esfuerzos fueron en vano; Norell le hacía sentir emociones que lo volvían loco de gusto. Decidió finalmente darle en el gusto y correspondió a sus besos de forma apasionada y decidida. Introdujo su lengua en la cavidad femenina y ella gimió suavemente ante la acción; las hormonas de Mathias se dispararon y su cuerpo ardió... se percató de cuánto en verdad deseaba a esa mujer. Desvió sus labios a la mejilla de ella y la mordió suavemente, luego bajó a su cuello, lo besó y mordisqueó... sus manos traviesas tuvieron contacto directo con la piel de la espalda de Norell, quien se sobresalto levemente ante el toque; las manos de él estaban frías.

El danés rió suavemente y prosiguió a acariciar las piernas de ella, expuestas por aquel vestido que de un tiempo a esa parte comenzó a estorbar. Norell le quitó la camiseta que usaba para dormir y acarició el trabajado tórax; le besó el pecho y Mathias suspiró de placer. Aprovechó el hecho de que la noruega estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él y bajó el cierre de su vestido para posteriormente arrancárselo de cuajo; hundió su rostro entre los pechos de ella y los besó, Norell gimió de placer y, deseosa, se mordió el labio ante las estimulantes caricias que le brindaba Mathias para deshacerse de cada rastro de su ropa.

Ella buscó los labios de su amante y se los devoró. No era justo que ella ya estuviera desnuda y él aún conservara el pantalón, por lo que rápidamente quitó todo vestigio de prenda masculina y se acomodó sobre el cuerpo de Mathias, besando cada rincón de su cuerpo.

No podía más, en verdad no podía, aunque hubiese querido ya no podía separarse de ella; el danés la abrazó con fuerza para impedir que se apartase. Con lentos movimientos la fue guiando hasta que quedó sobre ella, manejando la situación. Besó deseoso el vientre de Norell y ella volvió a gemir. Si en algún momento ésta tuvo dudas, debió haberlas hecho saber antes de empezar con eso ya que ahora era inútil cualquier esfuerzo por controlarse. Todo pasó a ser inevitable, los besos se tornaron más intensos. Desechó cualquier otro pensamiento y se encaró al presente. Mathias empezó con movimientos suaves y exquisitos para probar la fina y delicada piel de la rubia. Hasta se dio el lujo de que su boca explorara también cada parte de ella. Norell reaccionó arqueando la espalda y echando atrás la cabeza… ella también lo deseaba. Todo lo demás pasó tan rápido, que lo único que ella supo fue que se encontraba acostada abajo del danés y que éste, con movimientos libidinosos, se iba apoderando poco a poco de ella, inundando de placer incontenible cada parte de su cuerpo deseoso.

.

.

Cuando abrió los ojos ya eran las cuatro de la tarde. No había rastros de Mathias, aunque sí, la cabeza le dolía un poco. Seguramente había mezclado algo en algún momento de la noche. Se removió entre las sábanas, tratando de quitar los restos de pereza del cuerpo, a su vez forzando a su cabeza a recordar la noche anterior. La salida al bar fue más divertida de lo que pudo haber imaginado y…

Sintió como se le congelaba la sangre.

Levantó la sábana y se vio completamente desnuda. Los recuerdos de lo sucedido la noche anterior asaltaron su cabeza. Era su culpa, ella provocó a Mathias y claro, él ni tonto ni perezoso por supuesto que no intentó detenerla. Se sentó en la cama, aferrándose a las sábanas… su ropa aún estaba en el suelo. Se sintió más molesta consigo misma que jamás en su vida.

Aprovechó el hecho de que el danés no estaba; se duchó lo más rápido que pudo y con la misma rapidez acomodó las cosas en la maleta y la escondió bajo la cama. Lamentablemente tuvo que esperar hasta que todos estuvieron dormidos para poder irse. A Mathias, quién vio únicamente a la hora de la cena, ni siquiera lo miró, lo ignoró totalmente y cuando parecía inevitable el hecho de tener que hablarle, se refugió en la habitación de Tina, clamando por hablar con ella. Sin embargo sólo usó aquella instancia para, indirectamente, despedirse y desearle un feliz matrimonio.

Cerca de las dos de la madrugada, hizo abandono de la residencia Väinämöinen. Aunque antes de irse dejó un sobre a Mathias junto a una pequeña carta.

.

.

.

* * *

**Eh... no sé si quedó bien el lemmon, traté de hacerlo lo mejor que pude, pero es que enserio me cohibe escribir estas cosas D:**

**El próximo capítulo es el último, y aparecerá Ice, ¡por fin! ah, me da penita que termine. Pero bueno, probablemente lo suba el viernes, por la tarde, ya que en la noche me voy de viaje y eso... y también debo estudiar D:**

**Espero les haya gustado. Oh, y para las que no han visto la película (aunque en realidad esta historia ya se desvirtualizó de ella jajaj) ¿cómo piensan qué va a terminar? A la respuesta más creativa le regalo un one-shot de su pareja favorita :)**

**¡Saludos!**


	5. No me apartes de tu lado

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece. La imagen que uso como portada para esta historia tampoco. Así mismo, la idea original corresponde a la película del mismo nombre. Ésta es sólo una adaptación, aunque claro, cambié un par de cosas.

* * *

**CITA PARA LA BODA**

**CINCO: No me apartes de tu lado.**

Despertó exaltado. A duras penas se sentó sobre el suelo; la espalda de dolía a horrores. Para su sorpresa, la cama estaba tal cual y como la dejó ayer… lo sabía porque ahí se encontraba, intacta, la rosa roja que compró especialmente para ella. Se sintió mal por el rechazo, mas prontamente se preguntó dónde estaría Norell, la duda sobre dónde habrá dormido asaltó sus pensamientos. ¿Le habría pedido a Tina que le hiciera un espacio en su cama para así no tener que verlo?

Era tonto sentirse mal por un polvo… para empezar, ella estaba visiblemente ebria, su aliento la delató y la regla no escrita dicta que ebrio, cualquier cosa que hagas no tiene validez; sin embargo le importó y más de lo que cualquiera podría creer. Suspiró, acto seguido sobresaltó al ver la hora que marcaba el reloj digital que estaba sobre la mesa de noche. ¡Era tardísimo! Pasado las dos de la tarde… el matrimonio era a las siete, pero él debía estar en la catedral a más tardar a las seis y treinta; después de todo, era el padrino de bodas.

Gruñó molesto al percatarse que nadie había tenido la delicadeza de ir a despertarlo. Se duchó tranquilamente y se puso algo cómodo para ir por la casa; ya luego se pondría la ropa especialmente escogida para la ocasión: camisa roja, corbata negra y traje del mismo color. Salió de la habitación y entonces notó el revuelo que había por todas partes… parecía manicomio.

Respondió con monosílabos cada una de las preguntas que le hacían; tenía todos sus pensamientos enfocados en cierta noruega con rostro de muñeca de porcelana. Antes de darse cuenta tuvo que nuevamente cambiarse de ropa e irse junto a Berwald y su padrastro a la catedral; su deber como padrino era estar con el novio y apoyarlo, pero… ¡ni siquiera quería estar cerca del cara de palo de su hermanastro! Sin embargo Tina se lo había pedido… y, para su desgracia, ella es una de esas personas a la que no puedes decirles no.

El camino a la catedral se hizo largo y tedioso. Berwald había sacado el mutismo de Störje y siendo Mathias tan extrovertido como era… aquello fue un calvario.

Nunca pensó estar tan feliz en llegar a una catedral. Apenas el auto se detuvo salió de él y comenzó a dar vueltas por ahí. Según tenía entendido, Tina llegaría veinte minutos después que las manecillas del reloj marcaran las siete de la tarde. Faltaba casi una hora para eso. Vio de reojo a Berwald, a pesar de su ya acostumbrado comportamiento estoico, lucía claramente nervioso. Mathias rió apenas.

—¿Por qué estás nervioso? ¿Acaso Tina tiene motivos para dejarte plantado? —mofó. Berwald prefirió omitir los comentarios de su molesto hermanastro—. ¡Já! No dices nada, me estás dando la razón, ¿no?

El sueco ni siquiera hizo una mueca. Mathias gruñó; no era divertido molestarlo si no iba a intentar defenderse… aunque tal vez, conociéndolo, Berwald iría directo a los golpes. El danés enarcó una ceja y vio retador al rubio de lentes, que siguió ignorándolo.

—No eres divertido, cara de palo.

—Hm.

—Ja, ¿sí podías hablar?

—C'llate.

—Enserio no sé cómo te puede aguantar Tina.

—Y yo no sé en qu' pens'ba cu'ando te pid'ó ser el padr'no —gruñó.

—En que soy perfecto para el papel —rió estruendosamente, acto seguido sacó de su pantalón una cajita con dos relucientes anillos de boda—. Tuviste que haber gastado una fortuna en estas cosas.

—Tina lo mer'ce.

—¿Tanto así la quieres?

Berwald prestó atención al molesto rubio que estaba frente a él. Vio a través del cristal rectangular de sus anteojos que la expresión de Mathias —por una vez— estaba libre de burla o alguna risilla. Frunció levemente los labios, era muy raro ver al danés en ese estado y bueno, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él en esa faceta.

—Sí.

—Pero el matrimonio no es obligación, digo, es un gasto de dinero y…

—V'le la pena —musitó. Sonriente al imaginar a su amada finesa caminar al altar en un bonito vestido blanco.

No pudieron seguir conversando, los invitados comenzaron a aproximarse y un grupo de ellos acaparó al impaciente novio. Los minutos siguieron transcurriendo y para cuando se dio cuenta todos estaban ahí, salvo Tina y Norell. Mathias tuvo un mal presentimiento al respecto, no obstante prefirió autoconvencerse de que la noruega estaba ayudando a la finesa con los toques finales. Un auto negro dobló en la esquina y todos ingresaron a la iglesia. El padre de Tina la guió por el pasillo justo hasta el altar…

Y Mathias pensó que en cualquier otra instancia estaría quizás tan emocionado como la novia, con un pañuelo en la mano o algo así… pero no había rastro de Norell y eso lo distrajo completamente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. La buscó por toda la catedral, incluso durante un momento de la ceremonia, le hizo gestos a Tina, preguntándole acerca de la noruega y ella, apenas con un gesto le dio a entender que no sabía de su paradero.

Y su mal presentimiento se acentuó. Tuvo la urgente necesidad de salir a buscarla, pero justo en ese momento se procedió a bendecir las alianzas matrimoniales. Bueno, al menos no faltaba mucho para que todo eso finalizara. Aún así su impaciencia fue más que evidente; Berwald le miró con el ceño fruncido, ordenándole con la mirada que permaneciera quieto.

Apenas le bastó el "_puede besar a la novia_" y los casi instantáneos chillidos y aplausos para escabullirse. Ya afuera de la catedral trató de enfocarse sobre dónde podría estar Norell. Pensó en ir primero a la casa; tal vez se había sentido mal y prefirió quedarse… o tal vez estaría en el salón de eventos escogido para la eventual cena y fiesta. Prefirió ir en orden.

Ingresó a la habitación que había ocupado con ella los últimos días; un impulso lo llevó a revisar el closet… no había rastro de la ropa de ella. Abrió los ojos tanto como sus cuencas se lo permitieron, se preguntó si en verdad se había ido. Se sentó sobre la cama, tratando de pensar coherentemente el paradero de Norell. Recién entonces notó el sobre que estaba sobre la mesa de noche que estaba junto a la ventana. Tenía su nombre, por lo que Mathias se apresuró a abrirlo y leer la carta de su interior.

_Para cuando leas esto, estaré, espero, muy lejos. Me molestó mucho que no hayas hecho nada para impedir lo que pasó, a pesar de que estaba ebria, pero claro… eres hombre. Junto a la carta está la cantidad exacta que depositaste en mi cuenta del banco. Luego de esto, me siento idiota al cobrarte, porque en primer lugar no voy a acudir al evento por el que me pagaste para asistir, así que mejor lo devuelvo._

_Norell B._

Mathias releyó la carta hasta que pudo procesar las palabras y pudo tomarle el peso hasta recién pasado un buen rato. Con fuerza golpeó la cama y arrugó la carta… estaba bastante molesto. ¿Qué no intentó detenerla? ¡Pero si fue lo primero que hizo! Bueno, no insistió en ello, pero al menos trató.

No se sintió con ánimos de ir a la fiesta, ya hasta el hambre se le había quitado, y eso que él nunca rechazaba una buena comida. En cambio acomodó sus cosas en la maleta y fue directo hasta el aeropuerto. Ya luego podría llamar a su madre y excusarse por haberse marchado tan de pronto. Así mismo se disculparía con Tina… y Berwald.

.

.

.

Volvió a su vida normal en Dinamarca. Sus amigos no dudaron ni un segundo en hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida, y es que había estado fuera del país casi una semana. Mathias rió apenas, mas aceptó la invitación a su bar favorito. Así al día siguiente y al siguiente, hasta que se cumplieron dos meses desde su viaje. Dicho sea de paso, estuvo próximo a necesitar un implante coclear luego de los gritos desmesurados que le brindó su madre a través del teléfono. Gruñó. Había cumplido con su papel, ¿no? Fue el maldito padrino de bodas y ya… su presencia no era vital en la fiesta y pudo jurar que Berwald agradeció el hecho de que se haya marchado.

Ese día en particular estuvo de pésimo humor; sus sueños con la noruega se hicieron comunes, no obstante el de la noche pasada le dejó un sabor agridulce en la boca. Claro, sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo no tardaron en notar eso, después de todo, su personalidad era tan dinámica y divertida… y bueno, ese día no. Después del trabajo fue jalado hasta el bar de siempre, y a pesar que la noruega seguía presente en sus pensamientos, no dudó un segundo en corresponder las insinuaciones de una rubia que estaba en el otro extremo de la barra. Una cosa llevó a la otra y acabaron devorándose las bocas en el baño… no obstante, algo pareció hacer _click_ en la ahora ebria cabeza del danés cuando aquella desconocida dispuso a desabotonar su camisa. La observó aturdido y se alejó de ella, caminando directo a donde se encontraban sus amigos. Claro, omitió las burlas ante lo que supusieron su falta de resistencia en asuntos de "relevancia internacional".

Bebió una jarra de cerveza de tiro y nuevamente algo hizo _click_ en su cabeza. Hubiera mentido si hubiera dicho que no trató de comunicarse nuevamente con Norell, pero eso de la alta confidencialidad iba enserio. Suspiró. Lo único que tenía de ella era ese pasador en forma de cruz nórdica que siempre traía en el cabello. Claro, no tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta que lo más probable era que se le haya caído y no que se la había dejado como un recuerdo.

Pero ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, su vida pareció solucionarse con aquella determinación y solo recién entonces pudo disfrutar de las cervezas en compañía de sus amigos.

.

Pasó toda la tarde del día siguiente pegado a la pantalla de su computador. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser encontrar a la hermana de Norell? Ella le había dicho que era una periodista famosa en Islandia, así que solo era cosa de sumar dos más dos: si encontraba a la hermana, encontraría a Norell. Sin embargo…

Enserio, ¿cuántos periodistas famosos había en esa maldita isla? Pero mejor se enfocaba en detalles… Norell le había comentado que era muy joven, recién egresada de la universidad… bien, con ello su búsqueda se reducía considerablemente. También estaba el hecho de que lo más probable era que se pareciera a ella. Además su apellido empezaba con la letra B. ¿Por qué rayos nunca le preguntó a la noruega como se apellidaba?

Finalmente dio con la única que podía ser la hermana de Norell. Era una joven bastante guapa, no podía negarlo. Su cabello era incluso más rubio que el de la mayor; casi se veía blanco; sus ojos eran amatistas. Si bien no compartían características físicas, Mathias pudo jurar que eran iguales en personalidad.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó el primer avión a Islandia. Durante esas tres horas de viaje pensó muy bien en lo que haría. Iría directamente a un hotel, en caso de ser muy tarde, sino emprendería camino a la televisora _Stöð 2_ y esperaría pacientemente para dar por fin con Elín Bondevik. Pensó que si en un principio hubiera recordado el nombre, se habría ahorrado muchas horas de búsqueda.

Casi por arte de magia llegó al lugar. Su reloj de pulsera marcaba las seis de la tarde, por suerte Islandia llevaba dos hora menos en comparación a Dinamarca. Sin lugar a dudas la suerte estaba de su lado. Entró al edificio y habló con quien parecía la recepcionista, agradeciendo enormemente que en ese país el danés fuera obligatorio en todas las escuelas del país. No obstante trató de hablar lento, pues no podía asegurar que la mujer tras el mesón fuera experta en su lengua madre.

—Buenas tardes —comenzó con voz pausada, elevando suavemente el tono, creyendo estúpidamente que de ese modo la mujer lo iba a entender mejor. La aludida le vio con una mueca confundida.

—Í að ég get hjálpað?

Mathias gruñó. Aquello claramente era islandés y él sabía poco y nada acerca de ese idioma. Trató nuevamente de comunicarse con la mujer, ayudándose de movimientos con los brazos y gesticulaciones que no hicieron más que confundir a la recepcionista. El danés comenzó a desesperarse, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a comunicarse para que le entendieran?

—Elín Bondevik.

—Ó, Elín. Nú hún er upptekinn —hizo una mueca, pensando en cuál podría ser el interés de ese hombre en la periodista más joven de esa televisora—. Þú verður að bíða ef þú vilt tala við hana.

—Oiga, no entiendo nada de lo que me está diciendo. Enserio —Mathias se jaló el cabello. Iba a tirarse de un puente si resultaba que su viaje había sido en vano; porque vamos… a nadie le sobra el dinero—. Necesito hablar con Elín Bondevik.

—_Esperar_. _Ocupado_ —musitó torpemente, no obstante bastó ese par de palabras en un danés bastante torpe para que Mathias se tranquilizara. Suspiró aliviado y luego señaló que esperaría sentado en las sillas que estaban a un costado. De cuando en cuando jugueteó con sus dedos, luego con su teléfono celular. Esperó pacientemente, como jamás en la vida; atento a cada persona que pasaba a su lado. Tuvo que esperar otras tres horas antes de que Elín apareciera por fin.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando, tras preguntarle a la recepcionista quién preguntaba por ella, la albina se acercara a su persona. Mathias notó que hacía los mismos gestos que su hermana, por lo que no pudo evitar mirarla fijamente por un rato. Elín carraspeó fuertemente para llamar su atención.

—¿Usted es la persona que preguntaba por mi?

—Sí. Sí —musitó torpemente. Luego se dio cuenta que no sabía qué decir; no era como si en verdad pudiera decirle: "_¿Sabes? Contraté a tu hermana como escort y cosas pasaron, jajaj, creo que hasta cierto punto me aproveché de ella, el punto es que Norell se enojó y se fue. Traté de restarle importancia y simplemente maldecirla por no cumplir con el contrato no escrito que acordamos, sin embargo comencé a sentirme culpable, así que traté de comunicarme con ella, pero es como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado. Entonces recordé que había hablado de ti y, no creas que no me costó encontrarte. En fin… pensé que si venía aquí y te preguntaba dónde puedo encontrarla, me dirías y así hablaría con ella_"

En sí, en su cabeza no sonaba como una historia tan descabellada, pero por suerte su sentido común le ganó a sus impulsos.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué necesita?

—Norell… necesito saber dónde puedo encontrarla.

Inmediatamente el rostro de la albina se tensó. Cruzó los brazos por sobre el pecho y taladró al rubio con sus orbes amatistas. Se preguntó si aquel sería el mismo tonto del que le había hablado su hermana; lo único que sabía de él es que era danés y bueno, sí parecía serlo. Sin embargo…

—No sé de qué me está hablando.

—Por favor. Enserio, sé que eres la hermana de Norell… ella me habló sobre ti, me dijo que eras una periodista reconocida en Islandia y como no pude comunicarme con ella, viajé porque pensé que…

—Olvídelo. No le diré nada.

—Por favor, Elín —la sujeto del brazo, impidiendo así que se vaya—. Sólo quiero hablar con ella... disculparme si la incomodé de alguna u otra forma.

—¿Y para qué? Sólo eres un cliente más y… hasta donde sé, no todos son precisamente un encanto. Podría jurar que mi hermana está acostumbrada a las acciones estúpidas de los hombres.

—¿Para qué? —solo entonces dimensionó sus acciones. ¿Por qué había viajado tres horas en avión para venir a hablar con la hermana de una mujer que no estaba interesado en él? Mathias intentó comunicarse con ella para disculparse; si Norell ignoró las llamadas no era su culpa, él había cumplido con su deber moral… ¿entonces por qué? ¿Era porque había estado soñando con ella desde que supo que se había ido? ¿O era porque tal vez se había acostumbrado a su presencia, a sus gestos poco comunes en una fémina para con su persona? Porque sí, Mathias era esa clase de hombres a la que sólo le bastaba sonreír para pasar un buen rato con alguien, sin embargo Norell escapaba a esa regla y ello había captado enormemente su atención. Alzó la cabeza y chocó con los ojos molestos de Elín.

—No lo sé —musitó por fin—. Sólo sé que quiero verla.

—No puedo creerlo —murmuró la albina, sin poder reprimir una mueca de burla—. Te enamoraste de ella. Es eso.

—¿Qué? N-

—¿Entonces por qué viniste? —interrumpió sus palabras. Mathias se quedó mudo y se molestó ante ello. Casi sin notarlo apretó el agarre del brazo de Elín y ella efectuó una mueca de dolor ante ello.

—Me estás haciendo daño, idiota.

—¡Déjala! —un hombre castaño lo apartó bruscamente de la albina y abrazó a la joven protectoramente contra su pecho. Elín se notó claramente sorprendida ante la intervención de su novio, preguntándose en qué momento había llegado.

—Jia Long…

—Como te vi conversando, no quise molestarte —rió suavemente ante el sonrojo de la joven. No que haya dicho algo fuera de lo común, sino por el hecho que el asiático parecía tener la habilidad de siempre aparecer cuando ella lo necesitaba—. Creo que llegué justo a tiempo.

—Elín…

—Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella —bramó el castaño, captando la atención en el acto de los guardias de seguridad. Elín gruñó, ese danés era más molesto de lo que su hermana le había comentado.

—Ekki hafa áhyggjur, allt er í lagi —le dijo a los guardias que habían comenzado a acercarse. Salió de la comodidad de los brazos de su novio y enfrentó al rubio frente a ella—. La ves, le hablas y te largas para nunca más aparecer. En ese orden. Si no te juro que haré que los gorilas de seguridad te rompan hasta el esófago —gruñó—. Eres muy molesto en verdad —caminó hasta la recepcionista y en un papel anotó la dirección de su casa, acto seguido se la entregó a Mathias y sin más se alejó de él.

—Elín…

—Él es el tipo del que habló Norell —respondió la pregunta no hecha de su novio. El asiático frunció los labios. No había que ser un genio para saber que lo que había hecho la albina molestaría muchísimo a la mayor. Pero algunas cosas eran necesarias…

—Va a ir hoy… ahora —siguió—. Así que… creo que lo mejor es que no vayamos directo a casa.

Jia Long sonrió; tomó la mano de su novia y la jaló, aferrando su mano libre a la cintura de ella. Elín sonrojó, pensó que siempre lo iba a hacer ante él y es que el asiático siempre lograba encontrar la manera de impresionarla… su relación distaba mucho de ser monótona y eso a ella le encantaba, aunque era tan cerrada respecto a sus sentimientos que a lo único que atinaba era a gruñir por lo bajo y sonrojarse.

—Te invito a cenar, vamos, se me antojó comer sushi.

—Tengo que ir a buscar mis cosas —Jia Long asintió con la cabeza y le dejó adentrarse aún más al edificio, no sin antes depositar un beso en sus labios.

.

.

.

Mathias se apresuró a coger el taxi más próximo. Era el único modo de llegar a la casa de Elín; primero porque no conocía la ciudad y segundo porque la dirección que anotó estaba en islandés. No supo si lo hizo para que simplemente tuviera que pasársela al taxista o porque enserio no quería que llegara a su casa. Sea cual sea el caso, estaba en la parte de atrás del automóvil, inquieto por ver nuevamente a la noruega.

Se cuestionó mucho el hecho de por qué parecía tener la urgente necesidad de verla, era casi como si alguien se lo estuviera pidiendo, obligándolo a soñar con ella hasta finalmente tomar la iniciativa. Sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando el auto comenzó a disminuir su marcha hasta finalmente detenerse en medio de un vecindario de buen ver. Como no tenía coronas islandesas, Mathias dio al conductor cincuenta coronas danesas, que era lo que más o menos costaba un viaje en taxi en su país. Lejos de molestarse, el conductor recibió gustoso el dinero, pues aquella moneda tenía mayor valor en la isla.

Con cuidado repasó el número de cada una de las casas hasta que finalmente dio con la que buscaba, una casa de madera oscura y jardín muy cuidado. Tragó en seco antes de tomar valor y tocar el timbre. No supo cómo actuar al escuchar pasos, mucho menos supo qué cara puso cuando vio a Norell; lo único que si vio fue el rostro deformado por la sorpresa de ella. Rápidamente trató de cerrar la puerta, no obstante Mathias fue más rápido e impidió tal acción, entrando abruptamente a la casa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —gruñó.

—Quería verte.

—Ya lo hiciste. Ahora lárgate.

—Norell —intentó tomar la mano de ella, pero le rechazó con un golpe. Mathias se puso serio.

—Nunca creí que ibas a molestarte tanto por lo que pasó.

—¿Y cómo no? —gruñó—. Te aprovechaste de mi cuando estaba ebria.

—En ningún momento quise hacerlo —se defendió—. Incluso traté de apartarte.

—Mientes.

—¡Es la verdad! —se masajeó las sienes en un intento de relajarse. En su cabeza la conversación se la imaginaba de otra forma. Claro, ello incluía a una Norell feliz por volver a verlo.

—¿A qué viniste?

—A verte. Ya te lo dije.

—¿Es necesario que repitamos todo el diálogo? —gruñó. Acto seguido se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, esperando a que Mathias saliera por ella.

—¿Sabes? Desde la última vez que nos vimos, he soñado contigo cada noche.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga al respecto?

—Sólo que lo supieras —sonrió apenas. Caminó hasta quedar frente a ella y posó ambas manos sobre las mejillas como de porcelana; para su sorpresa, Norell no lo apartó ni desvió la vista, siempre desafiante—.** Me di cuenta que me gusta más hacerte enojar que tener sexo con una desconocida**.

—¿Lo pusiste a prueba acaso?

—Nunca dije eso —acentuó su sonrisa al darse cuenta que usó las mismas palabras que Norell tiempo atrás. La rubia frunció el ceño y se apartó de él, dándole la espalda.

—¿Cómo me encontraste?

—Recordé lo que me dijiste sobre tu hermana.

—¿Y para qué querías verme?

—Porque te extrañé.

El silencio se cimentó entre ambos. Norell no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y como acto involuntario se llevó ambas manos al vientre. A pesar de estar de espalda a él, Mathias notó el accionar de la fémina y sobresaltó al ver el estado en que se encontraba… algo hizo _click_ en su cabeza y sus ojos se abrieron tanto que sintió saldrían disparados de sus cuencas. La interrogó en silencio, rogando por una palabra de su parte, sin embargo ella sólo se dedicó a rehuir su mirada y apretar más las manos contra su vientre.

—¿Noru, estás…?

—Vete.

—No puedes pedirme eso.

—¡Vete! —gritó. El danés la abrazó, intentando con ello tranquilizarla… después de todo, en su estado no era bueno alterarse.

—No me iré, menos si estás esperando un hijo mío.

—No pretendo darte pena —chilló, alejando los brazos que tanto le habían gustado—. Lárgate de una vez, puedo cuidarlo sola.

—Tengo tanto derecho como tú de criarlo.

—¿No entiendes que te estoy haciendo un favor al alejarte de mi? —musitó con el tono de voz algo más elevado de lo normal, mas sin ser un grito—. ¿O enserio quieres estar junto a una prostituta? Tu hijo es literalmente un hijo de puta —rió sin gracia—. Lárgate de una vez, Mathias. No necesito nada de ti.

—¿Planeas seguir siendo escort? —el silencio de la rubia logró desesperarlo—. ¡Di algo, demonios!

—No sé. Aunque podría… después de todo nunca me falta trabajo y la paga es muy buena. Aparte está el tema de la confidencialidad.

—¿Crees que nuestro hijo se va a sentir orgulloso de lo que haces? ¡Estudiaste literatura! ¡Me lo dijiste! Podrías…

—Podría...

—No me apartes de su lado… de tu lado, Norell —pidió casi en un susurro. Norell nuevamente sintió ganas de llorar; odió más que nunca a sus descontroladas hormonas. Hacían estragos en su cuerpo—. Lo extrañaba y ni siquiera sabía que existía. No soportaría estar lejos.

Ella simplemente lo miró en silencio, analizando cada uno de sus gestos. Cierta parte se sintió reconfortada por las palabras, no obstante muy en el fondo sintió miedo de ilusionarse. Nuevamente le dio la espalda y se alejó de él.

—Haz lo que quieras —bufó—. A fin de cuentas no te estoy obligando a nada.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó y avanzó para alcanzarla y abrazarla, apegándola a su pecho y apoyando la barbilla sobre la cabeza rubia, y es que era bastante más alto que ella. Norell se sintió cómoda entre esos brazos.

—¿Cómo supiste llegar a la casa?

—Tu hermana me dio la dirección.

Mathias la escuchó gruñir y no pudo evitar reír. Pensó seriamente en que tendría que agradecer a la albina de alguna u otra forma.

—Noru… ¿es niño o niña?

—Apenas tengo siete semanas, idiota.

Volvió a reír. Entonces recordó las palabras de Berwald, pocos días antes de la boda; definitivamente encontró la horma de su zapato. Norell definitivamente escapaba al estereotipo de mujer con el que estaba acostumbrado a tratar.

Hace tiempo había escuchado de la boca de su abuela paterna la antigua creencia que dicta que si te quedas con alguna prenda de alguien del cual inevitablemente te tienes que separar, en algún momento dicho objeto actuará y como si de magia de tratase, volverías a ver a esa persona. En ese entonces el pequeño niño de cuatro años no tomó en consideración de las palabras de la mujer. Rebuscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, sacó el pasador en forma de cruz y lo quedó mirando. se suponía que para que la magia funcionara, alguno de los dos debía dejar olvidado algún objeto personal... si lo hacían adrede, era trampa. Supo entonces, al ver la mueca de sorpresa en las facciones de Norell, que ella creyó perdido aquel broche para el cabello. Mathias sólo pudo acentuar su sonrisa.

**FIN**

.

.

.

* * *

NO PUEDO CREER QUE LO TERMINÉ. Creo que con este capítulo de larga extensión compensé los otros cortitos(?). No recuerdo quién me había dicho que le parecía raro eso de que Norell se haya ido, dejando a Mathias, pero es que así pasa en la película. Así mismo la frase que está en negrita está sacada textual, y personalmente morí cuando dicen eso... en esa parte literalmente me rajé llorando.

Subí hoy porque mi viaje se adelantó e-é

Creo que no me queda más que agradecer a los que siempre dejaban un review que me animaba a seguir escribiendo. A todo esto, **planeo hacer un epílogo.** De hecho planeo subirlo lo antes posible; algo de paciencia por favor.. tengo examenes en la universidad y kasjdsldhajsad ustedes entienden.

.

Í að ég get hjálpað?: ¿En qué lo puedo ayudar?

Ó, Elín. Nú hún er upptekinn: Oh, Elín. En estos momentos ella está ocupada

Þú verður að bíða ef þú vilt tala við hana: Tendría que esperar si quiere hablar con ella.

Ekki hafa áhyggjur, allt er í lagi: No se preocupen, todo está bien

Google-sama dice que es así, así que así debe ser (las traducciones)

.


	6. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece. La imagen que uso como portada para esta historia tampoco. Así mismo, la idea original corresponde a la película del mismo nombre. Ésta es sólo una adaptación, aunque claro, cambié un par de cosas.

**CITA PARA LA BODA**

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

—Noruuuuuuuuuuuuuuu —se escuchó el chillido poco masculino aquella tranquila tarde de domingo. La aludida bufó; la persona que se atrevería a llamarla de esa forma era solo una. Dejó el separador en la hoja que se quedó y posteriormente dejó el libro sobre la repisa… odiaba el desorden. Acto seguido caminó parsimoniosamente hasta el jardín.

A pesar de quedar impactada con la escena que veían sus ojos, su rostro permaneció tan neutral como siempre. Peter, el hijo de Tina y Berwald, hacía pucheros sobre el regazo de su madre… cabe señalar que estaba casi completamente cubierto por lodo. A al otro lado del jardín, Mathias y Ludovik, su hijo, estaban más o menos en la misma situación; salvo que el pequeño rubio lloraba sin cesar y que el danés intentaba calmarlo bajo todos los medios. Iba a proceder nuevamente a llamar a la noruega, sin embargo la miró a su lado, tan estoica como siempre y el nerviosismo lo invadió de pies a cabeza. Sin musitar palabra alguna, Norell se agachó, tomó al pequeño de tres años entre sus brazos y se adentró a la casa. Necesitaba un baño con urgencia.

La noruega refunfuñó por lo bajo en tanto esperaba que el agua alcanzara la temperatura idónea. Lo único que le había pedido a Mathias era que vigilara a Ludovik en tanto ella terminaba de leer esa novela que la había enviciado desde el primer párrafo… pero no. Su tranquila tarde fue nuevamente interrumpida por el molesto danés.

Pero estaba acostumbrada… o bueno, casi.

Aquel día, Berwald, Tina y Peter habían ido de visita, aprovechando el hecho de las vacaciones de invierno, decidieron ir unos días a Dinamarca y de paso ver a su familia. Como era propio en Norell, se disculpó con el matrimonio y se encerró en la habitación que compartía con Mathias.

El resto era historia.

Se relajó considerablemente al ver que su hijo ya estaba tranquilo. Lo envolvió con una toalla y lo llevó a su respectiva habitación para ponerle ropa; aunque antes pidió a Mathias que le dijera a Tina que si quería, podía bañar a Peter; que podría pasarle ropa de Ludovik para cambiarlo.

Le acomodó bien el traje de marinerito que su hermana había comprado. Sonrió. Ludovik debía ser el niño más lindo del mundo… y no lo decía sólo porque fuera su hijo. Aunque físicamente fuera un calco de Mathias, tenía la personalidad de la noruega y lo agradecía a sobremanera; enserio hubiera sido mucho para ella tener que soportar a dos gritones. Vio que su pequeño comenzaba a bostezar, por lo que no dudó en secarle bien el cabello antes de proceder a acostarlo; no quería que enfermara.

Lo contempló largo rato, y no pudo evitar pensar en el padre de él. Debió admitirlo, en un principio enserio dudó de las palabras de Mathias sobre eso de querer permanecer a su lado… ¡vamos! ¿Cómo iba a creerle? Apenas y la conocía; no sabía nada de ella y se convenció por mucho tiempo que sólo lo hacía por el bebé que estaba esperando. No obstante tuvo que comerse cada uno de sus pensamientos negativos para con el danés. Mathias resultó ser un encanto en todo sentido de la palabra… aunque sí, a veces tenía ganas de matarlo —como cuando llegaba más feliz y hablador de lo normal, dígase ebrio— sin embargo se conformaba con jalarle de la corbata y ahogarlo un poco.

Cuando Ludovik nació, fue el día más feliz para ella, pero también fue el día que más miedo sintió. Creyó que Mathias intentaría alejarla de su hijo y quedarse con la custodia completa… ¿y quién no lo haría? Con el pasado que tenía. Cuando lo vio aparecer con globos, un ramo de flores y un conejo de felpa color rosa, no pudo evitar llorar… lloró porque nunca esperó un gesto así de su parte. Es decir, sabía que estaba más que emocionado por el nacimiento de Ludovik, pero cuando se acercó a ella, le tendió los regalos y acto seguido la besó, simplemente no aguantó más.

Acarició los mechones rubios de su hijo y depositó un beso su frente antes de salir de la habitación. Al voltear se encontró con Mathias y se preguntó cuánto tiempo habría estado viéndola, apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Norell hizo un gesto con las manos, indicándole que no hiciera ruido y cerró la puerta de la habitación.

—¿Ya te he dicho que eres la mamá más linda del mundo? —inquirió con una risilla que hizo sonrojar apenas las pálidas mejillas de la mujer. Frunció el ceño y le jaló la corbata.

—¿No puedo dejarte cinco minutos con Ludovik sin que éste llore? —espetó con voz seca. Mathias apenas y pudo defenderse; estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de respirar. Por suerte para él, Tina apareció en ese momento, cargando a Peter que estaba envuelto en una toalla. La noruega dejó al danés y en silencio entró junto a la finesa y el niño a la habitación de su hijo. Suerte que ambos eran más o menos del mismo porte, por lo que la ropa no era problema.

Tal y como su primo minutos atrás, Peter bostezó y se acurrucó sobre el pecho de su madre. Norell les ofreció dejar a Peter durmiendo en la habitación de invitados en tanto ellos podían ir por ahí a divertirse. Tina asintió con la cabeza, agradecida. La rubia los guió y tras dejar acomodado a su hijo, se despidieron, prometiendo tratar de no tardar mucho. La noruega vio de reojo a Mathias, que seguía sobándose el cuello; efectuó una casi imperceptible sonrisa y caminó hasta el salón… con algo de suerte encontraría una buena película o documental.

Pensó en que su vida había cambiado mucho desde que supo que estaba embarazada. Conocer a Mathias fue quizás lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado; aunque no era como si en verdad tuviera planeado decírselo. Finalmente encontró algo que era de su agrado y se sumió tanto en las imágenes que apenas y se percató que el danés se sentó a su lado y la abrazó… aunque no por ello desperdició la oportunidad de acomodarse en su regazo. Eran contadas las ocasiones en que podía disfrutar en silencio junto a él. Mathias acarició su cabello, posando su completa atención en ella… simplemente no podía evitarlo.

—Noru… —comenzó cuando una propaganda interrumpió la película.

—¿Mhm?

—¿Te casas conmigo?

La aludida se removió e impactó los ojos celestes del danés con los propios. Su rostro estaba estoico y Mathias por primera vez se incomodó ante esa actitud tan habitual en ella. Pronto la película retomó su curso y Norell se sumió en ella. El hombre frunció los labios… tal vez debió haber preparado una cena romántica o algo así para preguntárselo, pero sabía que a ella no le gustaban esas cosas tan cursis… aunque tal parecía que tampoco le gustaba la aparente impulsividad. Lo cierto era que el danés llevaba ya mucho tiempo pensando en eso. ¡Si hasta había hablado con Berwald al respecto! Y aquello sí que era digno de reconocer.

La película terminó —y es que habían comenzado a verla cuando ya iba por la mitad— y Norell salió de la comodidad de los brazos masculinos. Se giró levemente para contemplarlo unos segundos y Mathias nuevamente se incomodó. Cuatro años junto a ella y aún se ponía nervioso cuando lo quedaba mirando.

—Bueno —dijo por fin, interrumpiendo el silencio—. Pero que sea en Noruega, en la capilla del pueblo donde crecí.

Mathias saltó del sofá y abrazó efusivamente a la rubia, no dudando un segundo en besarla. Si se lo hubiera pedido, habría ido hasta el fin del mundo con tal de complacerla. Sonrió sobre sus labios, mas no se separó ni un milímetro de ella; estaba demasiado feliz.

—Te amo.

—…Yo también, idiota.

.

.

.

* * *

**Ahora sí, esto aquí se acaba. Creo que no dejé ningún hilo suelto. En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo esta mini historia tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndola.**


End file.
